Favoritism
by funeralassistant
Summary: In this story we are introduced to Herr Dick Roman, an influential member of the Nazi party, and the unusual interest he has in a Jew working within his own household.


Herr Roman worked his way past the party-goers one by one shaking a hand here and kissing a cheek there. His mind was not with the Nazi's celebration tonight. In fact he hadn't spent 15 minutes sitting at the bar before he moved on towards the basement. As his footsteps echoed his retreat down the stone stairway he knew exactly what he was hoping to find; "Death".

Death was secretly his most favored Jewish house-worker. Herr Roman had named him so for his delightfully gaunt features which were highlighted by the long black hair that clung to his jaw and cheekbones like a hood.

As Herr Roman made his way down the stairs he could hear what sounded like water being poured into a bucket. Stopping at the last step he began to imagine that Death might be in the middle of bathing himself. His entire body grew stiff at the thought. He had not seen Death naked before and the mere prospect sent his imagination into a wild frenzy of excitement. After giving himself a good pinch he willed himself towards the open door at the end of the basement hallway. Herr Roman knew that Death would not bathe for long.

Inside the small, dimly lit room Death sat in a wash basin scrubbing himself with a wet towel. Sensing a presence in the doorway he froze. "It's only me." Herr Roman's voice came from behind him. "You may continue."

Death took up his towel once again and started to scrub his long, lean legs. "I was under the impression that you were supposed to be serving during the party tonight." Herr Roman's voice was at his ear now. "Or was I misinformed?" Death's face flushed immediately. "I was given orders to work in the kitchen tonight, Herr Kommandant. They changed their minds at the last minute. Please forgi-" At that moment, Herr Roman's hand was at Death's mouth. His eyes grew wide and Herr Roman thought that he could swim in the fear that he saw in them.

"Don't say anymore. I don't care enough to listen to the pathetic ramblings of a naked Jew." He backed away taking the same hand that covered Death's mouth and traced his fingertips where he could still feel his lips.

"Stand up." Herr Roman gestured with two wagging fingers. Death obeyed without hesitation. "You're shivering. Are you cold or are you that frightened of me?" No answer; perhaps it was better that he hadn't.

Herr Roman walked around to the storage cabinet behind Death, opened it, and pretended to look for something. After a minute or two of picking things up and putting them back where he found them, he grabbed a small can of something that he hadn't actually cared about and turned to take in the sight before him- Death; cold and naked and blushing in the candlelight.

Death had begun to wonder what Herr Kommandant was doing down here with him instead of being upstairs with the others. Perhaps he had gotten drunk and was about to beat him again. He shuddered. Just then he felt a hand on his hip, then another. Herr Roman brought his face to Death's shoulder and inhaled deeply before reaching down to grab the towel which Death had been using moments before.

Now that Herr Kommandant was so close, he could smell no alcohol on his breath. For some reason that sparked something within him that he had not known was there. Death felt himself grow erect and was immediately ashamed.

Herr Roman took the towel and began to wash over Death's body. "I want you nice and clean. You're going to come upstairs to the party and wait on me for the rest of the night. I don't care what anyone told you. You're mine." As he worked his way down Death's back, he stepped around to face him. Again he took in what was before him and even felt the flush in his face grow as he saw that Death was also clearly aroused.

It was then that Herr Roman swiftly embraced him with a kiss. His fingers ran through his long, wet hair as Death timidly reached up to his own. They kissed for what seemed like ages. Empires were built and destroyed. The building around them decayed and fell away. It was just the two of them, together.

When they were finished, Herr Roman smoothed back his hair, straightened his jacket and grabbed a dry towel. After throwing it at Death he made his way back to the door. He stood in the doorway for only a second and whispered "You are mine". Then he was gone.


End file.
